


Overdue

by HolyCoconut



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst to Fluff, BPD, Cheating, Excessive Swearing, M/M, MPD(?), Making your s/o cry, Panic Attacks, Weddings proposals gone horribly wrong, not explicitly mentioned but Connor has it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCoconut/pseuds/HolyCoconut
Summary: Jared is late.Again.And it’s too late for Connor to think rationally, all alone in the kitchen.Maybe he’s gone for good.Maybe he’s with some other guy or girl, pretending you don’t exist.Connor doesn’t know what’s real or what’s irrational anymore.





	Overdue

Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
Tick

The clock hand slowly moves to seven, indicating the time.  
Connor, was going to rip the clock off the wall and smash it to bits if it didn’t stop ticking.

The food on the table is cold, the sun has dropped below the horizon, and Connor’s phone hasn’t pinged.  
Jared is late.  
Again.

‘He’s always late.’ Connor thinks bitterly. He has a watch that’s five minutes fast on purpose and he’s _still_ late.  
Every damn time Connor plans anything, Jared either doesn’t show up (and gives Connor a half assed apology) or he’s half an hour late.  
Which, Jared was.

The door opens and Jared has that stupid apologetic look on his face that Connor wants to punch in.

 _No you’re not hitting your boyfriend. We’ve talked about this Connor._  
Connor rolls his eyes at the voice and glares at his boyfriend, who comes over to him hesitantly.  
“Hey babe,”  
“Don’t hey babe me.” Connor hisses venomously.  
Jared sighs and tries to take Connor’s hand, Connor swipes it away.  
“Con I’m sorry I’m late, traffic was awful-“  
“There isn’t any traffic.” Connor says bluntly and Jared flushes.

IS JARED CHEATING ON HIM? IS THAT WHY HE’S NEVER HERE ON TIME? OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD YOU’RE A SIDE WHORE! HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU, HE NEVER LOVED YOU!

Connor stands, the chair screeching against the floor.  
“Where were you,” Connor growls and Jared backs up a little bit.  
“Baby I-“  
“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!”  
He’s got Jared against the wall, cowering.  
But he doesn’t care.  
“I was-“  
“I don’t want to hear anymore of your excuses!” 

Jared’s got tears in his eyes.  
 _Good._

“I, I was out getting something.”  
“Something? Or someone?”  
Jared’s rubs the tears away and pulls his knees up to his chest.  
“I wanted this to be special.” Jared’s voice cracks and he pulls a box out of his pocket.  
Connor stops in confusion, some of his anger melting.  
Jared shoves it into his hands and starts sobbing.

Connor opens it and a ring is gleaming up at him. His heart stops and he looks down at his boyfriend, who’s completely crumpled.  
A moonstone, Connor’s birthstone, is surrounded with tiny glittery diamonds.  
Connor sets it back in the box, before dropping it and collapsing to his knees, pulling Jared into a hug.  
“Oh fuck, God Jared I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
Connor wipes Jared’s eyes and squeezes him tightly.  
“I’m so sorry I never want to scare you like that I was just so angry and I couldn’t, you’re always late and I thought you were cheating on me and-“  
Jared’s eyes are full of sadness and betrayal.  
“I’d never do that to you Connor. I love you, I always have.”   
Connor cups his cheeks and kisses him.  
“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, I’m sorry for blowing up like that I love you so much Jared Kleinman,”

Jared squeezes him back and softly whispers that it’s okay, and that he’s sorry he’s never home on time.  
“Would you even still want to marry me after that?” Connor asks softly and Jared smiles.  
“Always. Would you, even though I never got to propose properly, you know, the way I wanted to.”  
“Yes,” Connor says quickly. He’s sure of that. It doesn’t matter when or where Jared would propose, Connor will always say Yes.

Jared picks up the box and slides the ring onto Connor’s finger.  
“I can’t guarantee I won’t... do that again. Even if I don’t want to.”  
“If it always ends with me having a fiancé, I don’t think I care.”  
Connor sighs guiltily and cuddles into his chest.  
Jared kisses his forehead and rubs Connor’s arms. The taller boy keeps staring at his ring and before he knows it, he’s hyperventilating and crying.  
“Connor if it’s too early for marriage or if it scares you we don’t have to-“  
“I’m so sorry,” Connor heaves for air and Jared’s face softens. “All I do is ruin things. I don’t want to be a freak,”

“You’re not.” Jared pets his hair and Connor’s breath hitches dangerously.  
“I am! I’m fucking crazy and someday I’m just gonna lose it,”  
“If you do I’ll be here,” Jared murmurs and rubs Connor’s back. “In,”  
Connor inhales and exhales immediately.  
“Inhale,” Jared calmly says again.  
Connor attempts to hold it this time and Jared rubs his back in circles.  
“There we go, I know you can do it, Exhale.”  
Connor’s eyes and lungs are burning but Jared’s here and he’s not going to leave him.   
_’I’ll be here.’_  
“Do you want to go upstairs?” Jared murmurs gently.

Connor nods and fiddles with his engagement ring.  
Jared helps him up and they walk upstairs, opening the bedroom door.  
Jared tugs Connor down into bed and they both wrap around each other, exhausted from crying.  
The dinner Connor made is left cold at the table and the clock Connor originally wanted to destroy is safe on the wall, completely forgotten.


End file.
